Gryffindor Cunning
by disenchantedphoenix
Summary: One-Shot. Slash. Harry has noticed the way Salazar looks at Godric and decides to give them a little help.


**A/N:** plot bunnies... :) been in my head for a while now...

Harry sat quietly contemplating his plan, fingering the Time Turner idly. It was a special Time Turner, one that he had found in the Potter vaults on his last visit to Gringotts. It had lain forgotten in a corner for most likely centuries. Harry figured it belonged to Anastasia Potter, his ancestor, who he later learned had been one of the Headmistresses of Hogwarts. The reasoning behind this was that it took him back to the time of the Founders.

It had been shock for the five of them at first and Harry was certainly asked a lot of questions. However, after that the Founders found that they could trust him. He had told them about his past and had quickly formed a bond with the four of them. Particularly Godric and, surprisingly, Salazar. The founder of Slytherin house kept to himself but he was not harsh and cutting like Snape. He was very sarcastic, though it was never meant to be too hurtful.

And now he had a plan. He just hoped he was right and that Godric wouldn't hate him for this. He took a deep breath and rotated the Time Turner.

He was suddenly standing in the Headmasters office. Godric was waiting for him as this was the usual time for him to visit.

"Hello Harry," he said, clapping him on the back. He tried hard not to lose his balance. Godric was very tall and muscular, always with his trademark Gryffindor scarlet.

"Lets go for a walk today Godric. It's quite nice outside." Which thankfully it was, according to the window.

They walked for a little while, talking about nothing in particular. Godric griped a little about what a git Salazar was. The two men did not get a long very well. Harry smiled softly to himself. Hopefully that was going to change today.

As they were nearing the Black Lake they could see Salazar sitting under a tree, seemingly observing the Giant Squid. When he saw them coming he got up and moved out of their line of vision, but still where Salazar could see them. Perfect. Harry walked up and leaned against the tree, pretending not to notice the man. Godric moved to mimic him, but he stopped him so he was standing right in front of Harry. He looked at the boy, eyebrows raised.

"Godric," he started in a businesslike tone, though speaking quietly so as not to be overheard by the man observing them. "There is something very important I need to ask of you and it is something that would ensure your happiness, though it may be a bit unpleasant."

"What's that," asked Godric, his arms crossed.

"I need you to kiss me."

He stared at the boy.

Harry started speaking again. "I assure you this is in no way for my benefit. It's very important that you do this now."

Godric looked at him, a small smile playing across his face. "You're a strange boy, you know that?" he said before pressing his lips against Harry's and pinning his wrists to his sides against the tree. Harry laughed slightly. Godric pulled away at the sound of someone choking.

He looked at the person beside them, none other than Salazar Slytherin, who had somehow crept up. The man had an expression of shock and hurt plastered across his normally blank features. Godric looked back and forth between the two men a few times, confused. Then it finally clicked. He burst out into his lions roar of a laugh. Harry was grinning. Salazar opened his mouth to say something but only the choking noise came out again. He turned on his heal and rushed towards the castle. Godric looked at Harry, smiling slightly. He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan before heading of after Sal. Harry just smiled and returned to his own time.

Godric eventually found Salazar in one of the corridors leaning against the wall, his forehead against his hand.

"Sal?"

"What?" the man growled.

Godric couldn't think of anything to say, so he just grabbed the man and kissed him.

Harry returned the next day to find Sal sitting in Godric's lap in one of the armchairs, the two men talking quietly. They looked up when Harry popped in.

"I see everything went according to plan," he said, grinning.

Both the men smiled back at him.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Salazar asked.

"It was considered," he smiled back.

Sal chuckled lightly before Godric captured his lips again.


End file.
